Patent Literature 1: JP 2000465422 A
Recently, a vehicle includes vehicular electronic control units that control respective vehicular instruments; the vehicular electronic control units are connected via an in-vehicle network to operate cooperatively. Moreover, there are recently developed a vehicular electronic control unit coordinating with an exterior system outside the vehicle by communicating or connecting to the exterior system outside the vehicle (such as: a server to provide traffic information, entertainment information, or mail service; or an in-home system) via wireless communication.
There is conventional proposed a vehicle information platform coordinating such an exterior system using the same platform to operate applications and thereby ensuring application reusability in configuring a new system or interoperability between applications (see Patent Literature 1).